The Promise
by blue sakuras
Summary: Kagome has made a mistake. And it has cost a life. InuKag [one-shot]


AN: Y'all know how I've always wanted to do a one-shot? Well... LIFF really doesn't count... since I'm adding to that when I finish SOMETHING.  
  
But... here ya go!  
  
The Promise  
  
By: bs  
  
I lay on my bed, with eyes squeezed shut as I tried to keep myself from crying. I clenched my jaw tightly, as I grasped my left forearm with my right hand. I slowly opened my eyes, and tears began to spill.  
  
I released the death grip on my arm. Raising it to eye level, I smiled slightly as I noted the five half moon shapes deeply marked on my arm. Now I grasped my right forearm with my left hand, digging the nails as deep as I could.  
  
As more and more tears began to slide down my cheeks, I sat up and still continued with my physical torture.  
  
I whimpered slightly, as I tended to do when I was really crying, I let go of my arm and raised it to eye level. Good. There were five more marks, and this time they were deeper.  
  
My heart tightened and sent out pangs of..._something_ throughout my body as I slid off of my bed and onto the hard ground.  
  
I don't deserve to sit on the bed. I don't deserve it.  
  
Whimpering, I balled my fist and pressed it against my mouth, trying to keep my whimpers as soft as possible, so that Mamma wouldn't come in. I tried to clear my head, but I remembered something one of my elementary school teachers had told me.  
  
"To stop your sadness, think about what is causing you such heartache."  
  
Closing my eyes yet again, I tried to focus on the name of what made my soul break; or to be more correct, who.  
  
My lower lip trembled as my vision blurred and I raised a hand to brush away the tears.  
  
The cause of my pain.  
  
The reason for my mental torture.  
  
_Inuyasha_  
  
I whimpered yet again and more tears came. I tried to take a deep breath, but that only came in shudders. It was so hard to breath when I was crying. I said his name.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
I turned instinctively to the window, before I even realized I had done so, as if I expected him to appear there just because I breathed his name.  
  
No such luck.  
  
I sat there, trying to remember what words Kikyou had used.  
  
Oh yes.  
  
"You are at fault. You and you alone. You are worthless. You have caused an unfixable problem. Go... go back to _your_ time and never bother us again." She had practically spat out the word 'your'.  
  
I took a deep breath. All I could think about at the moment was her cold, dark stare; her sharp eyes silently accusing me.  
  
And it's true. It's all true.  
  
All of this is my fault.  
  
If I had not been clumsy.  
  
If only I had not just missed that one crucial second.  
  
If I had just have shot a little more to the left.  
  
Inuyasha would still be here.  
  
Inuyasha would still be alive.  
  
Inuyasha would be sitting in Kaede's hut, scolding me as I bandaged his wounds about me being so careless and clumsy.  
  
I would give anything just to hear his voice again; even if it was a simple 'bitch'.  
  
I would do anything.  
  
In a flash, I was up and headed towards the bathroom. I couldn't stop myself if I had wanted to, but I didn't. I opened the medicine cabinet and my hand reached in for Mamma's sleeping pills. I remember those long nights of hearing her sobbing after Papa had died from the cancer.  
  
She eventually stopped using them, but every now and then she would have a bad night and need them. I almost feel guilty. She'll need these twice as much after I'm through.  
  
My hand closed around the bottle and I shut the medicine cabinet. Before I left, I took a look at myself in my reflection in the mirror. Yes, it's bit vain, but I've always been so.  
  
I was a complete mess.  
  
Bloodshot eyes.  
  
Pale complexion.  
  
My hair looked as if it hadn't been touched in days. Which was partially true.  
  
Sighing, I almost stop to fix myself up before doing what I planned to do.  
  
But another thought stopped me. Kikyou.  
  
"You are a selfish spoilt little girl. And you are weak. That is all you are in Inuyasha's eyes."  
  
I am really that type of woman.  
  
I clambered down the stairs and got myself a glass of water. When I was back in my room, I sat at my desk.  
  
I opened the bottle and shook out a handful of pills.  
  
One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...  
  
There were about twenty sitting in my hand. The instructions on the bottle said to take two to get an ' easy path to dreamland'.  
  
Well, twenty should do me in.  
  
I put the pills onto my desk and separated them into groups of four. Five times.  
  
I got the first batch and downed it. Then the second, third, fourth, and finally; the fifth.  
  
It was much easier than I thought.  
  
And as I stood up, I suddenly felt woozy. Smiling, I headed for the bed, but I don't think I made it because the world went black.  
  
I don't know how long it took me to wake up, but when I did, I knew for a fact that I was no longer in my room.  
  
I knew because I was laying on grass and surrounding me was... Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Had my planned failed and I was just now insane?  
  
"You bitch!" a soft voice spat from behind me. I turned and saw Kikyou staring at me with her cold cold eyes and I couldn't help but shiver at her intense glare.  
  
And...standing next to her... was Inuyasha. Seeing him made my heart cry out and I immediately smiled. "Inuyasha!" I cried, so relieved to see him.  
  
But he did not have look of happiness I thought he would. He seemed puzzled, almost angry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was quiet and harsh. His words slapped me.  
  
"I-I came to see you." I answered quietly and looked at my feet.  
  
"You are not welcome here. Inuyasha and I have just found our happiness here. And YOU RUINED IT!"  
  
Her words were full of hate and I looked up to see her knocking an arrow into her bow and aiming it at me.  
  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp point to pierce me.  
  
But I did not feel any. Instead, I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and hug me so firmly that I lifted off the ground slightly. The smell of sandalwood.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. You promised me you would go to hell with me!" Kikyou stated. She tried to keep a calm composure, but I could hear the tension and anger in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I did." Inuyasha, still embracing me, loosened himself slightly so that he could face Kikyou. "I promised to go to hell with you."  
  
"Then why are you in the arms of that... that whore?" Kikyou was yelling now.  
  
Inuyasha growled. I could feel the vibrations coming off of his chest. I held myself closer to him. "Because I only promised to go to hell with you. And I fulfilled that promise."  
  
Kikyou gasped as Inuyasha swept me off of my feet and leapt into the air, leaving behind his past and moving forward with his future.  
  
After awhile of feeling the rushing wind in my hair, Inuyasha landed in what seemed to be an exact replica of the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
Inuyasha set me down and grasped my shoulders, tilting my head so he could see my face. I was hoping to be able to duck it, since I knew my cheeks were on fire.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why did you go and die? Who did this?" Inuyasha hissed his last question, as if it burned his tongue. "Was it Sesshoumaru? I'll bloody find that bas – "  
  
"I did it." His eyes widened and his arms slackened.  
  
"...Kagome..." he whispered hoarsely before looking off to his right. He didn't want to see me.  
  
"It's okay." I stiffened. It's obvious he didn't really want me here. But what he just did to Kikyou... did he really mean it?  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha embraced me and nuzzled my neck and murmured into my ear. "Thank you."  
  
I was rather confused. What was with this sudden change?  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving me enough to come here to be with me. You didn't have to do... that."  
  
I grinned. I did the right thing. "Oh _that_? That was nothing. You should see what I'd do for kittens."  
  
Inuyasha nipped at my neck, causing me to yelp. I laughed it off however, because...  
  
...He didn't need to thank me...  
  
I told him once that I would follow him to the ends of the world.  
  
And I kept my promise.

AN: I wrote this about a week ago... when I was seriously depressed. I was going to kill myself... but... I wasn't sure if downing a whole bottle of Benodryl would do it...  
  
...does anyone know if it will...?  
  
Oh well   
  
And no one... PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO CONTINUE THIS! wait – I just got an idea for – SHIITE I'M DOING IT AGAIIN!!!  
  
One shots are ONE shots. ::deep breath::  
  
Damn me and my head.  
  
ta ta thy name is baloney sandwich [change of pace.] 


End file.
